


Growing up Murdock and Potter

by Music_Feeds_My_Soul



Series: Justice. Magic and Love [2]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Love & Legends (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen, Just random drabbles, Mention of Death, as I couldn't think up a concrete way to write them in, didn't work in writing, extra bits, kids being kids, meant to give more depth, mention of PTSD, to fill in the story, yeah should have
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-09-02 23:27:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16796806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Music_Feeds_My_Soul/pseuds/Music_Feeds_My_Soul
Summary: Harry Potter and Matt Murdock met one night when Harry's mom nearly was mugged. This built a friendship that would stand the test of time, and a brotherhood stronger then any other.





	1. Chapter 1

Matt ducked under Harry’s grasp as the two ran around the park, both laughing. Matt rarely got to run around like that anymore, thanks to everyone suddenly being on edge after he lost his eyesight and acting like he was a glass figurine. Harry was a breath of fresh air, the younger boy simply moving on and giving him a hand when needed but letting him try first.

It was amazing. 

Laughing, the two ran around the park for a little while longer while Kelsey did some paperwork on her laptop. Matt could hear her grumbles across the park and hid his smile. 

He loved being friends with Harry. 

That was when things went strange. One second they were chasing each other, suddenly Harry was in a tree.

“Matt?!” Harry cried out. “I… I think I’m stuck!” 

“How…” Matt frowned, confused. There was a weird popping sound and then Harry… “Hang on! I’ll get Kelsey!” He took off for where the woman was. “Kelsey! Harry’s stuck in a tree!”

“What?!?” Kelsey Asked. “I said no climbing!” She was closing her laptop as she stood, from the sound of it. Matt shrugged, confused still.

“I don’t know- he was just suddenly in the tree and there was a weird sound and…” suddenly he heard a loud thumping from Kelsey. Her heart- he had figured that out a while back. That he could hear heartbeats. And… she sounded nervous.

“I’m sure it’s some weird thing,” she said, her heart still beating quick. “Come on- let's go save him.” Matt frowned as he followed her, holding onto her elbow. 

What was that?

Later, when they were back at Harry and Kelsey’s apartment, Matt cornered Harry. 

“Hey, Matt!” Harry said nervously. 

“You’re hiding something,” Matt said. “How did you suddenly end up in a tree like five feet from where we were?!” 

“Ummm well I…” Harry began stuttering before he blurted out. “I have magic!” Suddenly the sound of someone covering their mouth came to Matt’s ears and he stood there, shocked. “I know it sounds weird-“

“You’re not lying,” Matt said. “I hear heartbeats. I can hear you’re telling the truth.”

“... what?” It was an afternoon of news.


	2. Chapter 2

“Test of super hearing take one!” Harry said into the little recorder he and Matt were using. Matt was excited as Harry walked all the way to the other side of the room to whisper, “Matt is a dork.”

“Hey!” Matt complained. Harry tried not to giggle as Matt waited for the next whisper. The object of this was to see if Matt could tell where Harry was just by whispers and his heartbeat. 

After a few minutes, Matt turned around to point at the place he thought Harry was, prompting a cheer. 

“Yay! You got it!” Harry bounced over to Matt. “How?”

“I heard your heartbeat,” Matt said honestly. “And… I think I could smell you?”

“... huh. I think we need more tests.”

Later, when Kelsey got involved, the testing was more in-depth.

“Alright,” Kelsey said, holding her wand. “I will silence the air around Matt- given it’s the only way to stop him from hearing us- and Harry will go somewhere else in the garden. Matt will have to track him while also dealing with all of the animals and plants. Do not go near the red section- if I swear-“

“We won’t!” Harry promised. The red section was where all the dangerous plants were- like the devil’s snare and a few man-eating plants.

“Three, two, one.” Kelsey silenced Matt’s ears, making the boy grimace. He hated suddenly losing hearing. Kelsey kept a hand on his shoulder to ground him though. 

Harry ran off, and Kelsey waited two minutes, tapping it out on Matt’s shoulder before she removed the hex.

Matt found Harry in five- hidden up a tree. It became a common game for the two- running around the garden and honing Matt’s skills. 

Even when an old man named Stick came by, they never stopped. Kelsey had to threaten the guy a few times to get him to leave- it actually took cursing him to get him to stop which lead to her having to speak to a few aurors who spoke to Matt about his abilities. That led to a giant problem for the magical government- something Kelsey, Harry and Matt never really found out about until Matt was much older.

Till then, they just had fun with the skill testing.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry grinned as he dug a hole into the ground, Kelsey carefully transplanting a plant into another hole he had made earlier. He loved helping his mom dig in the garden! It was so much fun!

“Did Angel-Mommy and Daddy like digging in the garden too?” the little boy asked. Kelsey stopped, blinking.

“...Your Mommy was really good with plants but she was always better with charms and potions.” Kelsey said after a moment. She chuckled. “Your dad… he was such a nerd. Really good with transfiguration and he was so good with runes and enchantments. It was scary sometimes.”

“Did they have any friends other than you?” Harry asked and Kelsey winced. Harry frowned, tilting his head.

“They did. One of them was very, very bad and had to be put away for a while…” Kelsey said slowly.

“In a really long time-out?” Harry asked. Kelsey nodded, her face going funny. Harry frowned at his mom, confused as she kept speaking.

“Another we stopped being friends with because he was a very mean person-”

“Mean people are awful!” Harry said, and Kelsey nodded her agreement.

“Another went away up to heaven like your mommy and daddy,” Kelsey continued, “And the other… I never got along with. He isn’t happy that I am taking care of you.” Harry pouted.

“That’s mean!”

“What’s worse baby is that he was in a position of power and never did anything good for it. He let his friends be mean when they were teens.”

“My dad was mean?” Harry asked, super sad at the thought.

“He was a teenage boy honey- he grew out of it, but his friends…” Kelsey shook her head. “... And that’s enough heavy talk. Matt is coming today. We should get some nice fresh veggies, right?”

“Yeah!” Harry agreed, easily forgetting about their conversation with the thought of his friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kelsey did not get along with Marauders. She didn’t like some of their pranks and how they were really more of a bullying thing than a prank. To her though, the worst was always Remus because he never used his status as a prefect to stop it when she saw it bothering him. To her, those who stand back watching are the worst. As well, Remus didn’t like her because he felt the Witch Queen’s magic on her which made him on edge. Thus, they never got along.  
> Kelsey also really didn’t like Peter but wouldn’t speak badly of the dead- especially someone who tried to take down the man who killed Lily. (to her anyway)


	4. Chapter 4

The thing was that all three of them had nightmares. All had trauma even if one couldn’t really remember the trauma. It caused all of them to wake up at night.

**Matt**

Kelsey woke to screaming. She sat up, eyes wide as her heart thrummed in her chest.

Ba-da. Ba-da. Ba-da.

(They found her, they found her)

She stood up, going for her wand. Screaming meant the safe house was found, screaming meant they’d found her. Screaming meant-

“Matt!” A childish voice cut through her panic and she stopped. 

Matt. Harry. Children. She wasn’t in England. She was in Chicago. She wasn’t in a safe house with the Prewitt brothers. (They died and she had lived.) 

“Harry? Matt?” She called out, voice shaky. She left her room to where their room was, Matt awake and shaking, having been the one screaming. Harry’s eyes were wide and scared as she turned on the lights, trying to comfort Matt the best he could.

“Mom!” Harry said, sounding terrified. “He just started screaming and…”

“I’m here,” Kelsey promised, going over to sit on the bed, pulling Matt onto her lap. “I’m here.”

“Blood, Dad, gun…” Matt was muttering something but those were the only words that made any sense. Kelsey felt her heart break and she hugged Matt tighter. 

Shit, she should have known. 

“I’m here Matt. I promise.” She said to the little boy. “I’m here.” 

Matt ended up sobbing himself to sleep that night. Kelsey hated everything.

**Harry**

Matt woke up to whimpering. While the room was silenced, he had a hard time sleeping without any sound and thus his side of the room was free to listen to. Harry’s heartbeat helped greatly when he woke from nightmares of blood and the sound of a gunshot and… 

But it also meant he woke to whimpers at times. Whimpers and soft cries from Harry. Where he woke with no sound because sound was bad. Sound meant his aunt and uncle would hurt him.

Matt didn't know much about Harry's past but he had heard so much after the accident. He had heard so many children screaming in fear in Hell's kitchen. He heard so much abuse. It made him sick.

Matt got out of bed to go over to Harry’s. He climbed into the younger boy’s bed and wrapped his arms around him, silently comforting the boy who curled into the warmth of Matt.

They slept the rest of the night like that, and Harry hugged Matt extra tight in the morning.

**Kelsey**

Harry kind of hated the silencing on their room. He understood why it was needed and liked it for that reason but…

Sometimes they woke up to find his mom in the kitchen, bent over a cup of coffee with her wand in reach, a pile of papers containing escape plans and battle plans and letters. Many letters to people she would later burn.

He wasn’t stupid. It was like his nightmares about his aunt and uncle or Matt’s about his dad and the accident that cost him his sight. 

It sucked she never let them help with hers like she helped with Matt’s or Matt helped with his and Harry really hoped one day she would let someone help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The safehouse was for all Order members and not just one. It was attacked and Kelsey lived as her family was on Voldemort’s side and they wanted her back. The Prewitt brothers… they didn’t. This adds tension with Molly as she somewhat dislikes Kelsey for living. She knows it wasn’t Kelsey’s fault but she can’t help her anger. Kelsey also can’t forgive herself.


	5. Chapter 5

Jack liked visiting Kelsey and her son in Chicago. Not only did Matt seem happier and more healthy when visiting them, but it also let him try out the Chicago boxing scene. He enjoyed it- let him work out his rage and get his own feelings in order and helped him make more money being somewhat unknown.

_ (Would they have money for the end of the month? He was nothing but a stupid boxer, a brute with no skill. What was he doing, trying to raise a son so smart.) _

Kelsey was odd. She was young but seemed unused to many of the new things that had been propping up in recent years. She shrugged it off as being from England and being from a very strict family but sometimes he wondered…

She was a good mother though. Full of energy and caring. She took Matt’s blindness in stride and his other skills she didn’t notice but sometimes she’d raise an eyebrow.

_ (His one son thought him worthless, nothing. He didn’t tell him about his skills, thinking he was nothing but a brute, right? Why else wouldn’t he think that his own dad would notice when he heard things better, tasted things better?) _

Jack grinned as Matt and Harry danced around the apartment, Prince playing in the background.

“The kind you find in a second-hand store!” Kelsey sang, dancing with the kids while Jack rested his hurting ribs. For a second, Jack wished that things were different. That he was younger and he could offer to date Kelsey. That she wasn’t in love with her long-dead best friend. 

_ (She wouldn’t want a brute anyway. An ugly stupid one with no skills.) _

They could raise the kids together as such, be a happy family. Matt laughed as he danced, and Jack smiled as Harry grabbed Matt’s hands to twirl around, Kelsey still singing about a raspberry beret. 

At least they had this.

_ (Maybe it would be best if he didn’t…) _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have always headcanonned Jack as having depression. It’s why he decided to not take the deal in my mind. He didn’t think Matt needed him and the thought of his life being worth something to Matt was important. That this worth is money was his depression talking.   
> This is the start is his spiral and eventual death- he sees how happy Matt is and keeps thinking it’s better without him. He’s not thinking right. Kelsey never knew and that’s why she thinks it’s his pride that ended in his death. She’s wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

Kelsey first went ice skating when she was fourteen and she’d lied to her parents about being invited to a friend’s house. She had but it wasn’t a magical family- it was Lily’s house. She, Lily and Severus had so much fun skating around the frozen arena that her face hurting from laughing so much.

It was a nice memory to have- tripping on the skates and bursting into giggles with Lily every time they looked at one another. Having hot chocolate by the arena, laughing at Severus when he got marshmallow on his nose.

It became their thing- her and Lily. Every ear they went skating together. When Baby Harry was born they took him with them. Then it all went to hell barely a year later. 

Kelsey looked into the mirror, feeling older than she should as she fixed her hat. She heard Harry and Matt laughing in the apartment and she took a breath. 

She had kept up the tradition with Harry- skating with him and having fun. This would be Matt’s first year with them…

She just needed to have her breakdown first.

She left her room with a smile on her face and dragged the two to the pond that was frozen over. The Chicago community of the area had already set up a booth to rent skates and a charity fundraiser selling hot chocolate. Matt and Harry grin and go get skates- Kelsey listening as she goes up to the booth- a little behind them- as they argue over the best way to help Matt on the ice. The woman at the rental booth looks worried about renting them skates but Kelsey’s reassuring smile gets them the skates. 

And a phone number she’s not sure she’ll call.

She gets on the ice after the boys and watches them. They’re skating around and laughing. Matt’s super senses are weird while he’s skating and he keeps tripping but he loves it. He’s using his cane for balance and Harry is giving bad narration in between laughter. 

Kelsey simply skates behind them- feeling her heart hurt. If Lily… 

If Lily was there she wouldn’t be. They’d be skating in Godric’s Hollow and Matt would be in an orphanage. Kelsey would have been able to move on probably instead of being tormented with secret wishes about what if? Kelsey made a face at that thought.

Ugh. She didn’t want to be that person- Lily loved James and being the creep with a crush was bad. She had to move on.

“Mama!” Harry cries out, suddenly turning around to skate backwards. “Can we get hot chocolate after this?”

“Of course,” Kelsey laughed, smiling. She began to skate towards her boys, laughing more as they playfully shrieked and skated away from her. She began chasing them- her heavy thoughts leaving her mind as she laughed and played.

A few years later…

Harry laughed as he pulled on a pair of skates his mom had gotten from a dwarf merchant- thrilled that there was skating in this world. Matt already has his own on, laughing with Auntie Altea as the pink haired woman was trying to stand on her own skates. Harry stepped onto the ice to skate over to Matt- grabbing his hand and going off to skate around the pond. 

“This is fantastic!” Matt laughed. “I’m glad there’s skating here.”

“Same.” Harry said, “It means we have some of our traditions still.” 

“Snowball wars is an excellent tradition. Did you hear August’s yell?”

“His face was hilarious.”

““Didn’t see it.” Matt smirked as Harry groaned. They heard familiar laughter and Harry looked to see their mom- pregnant and sitting with her husband, chatting with Saerys and Reiner. Iseul was looking at his wife with a look of awe on his face, making the boys grin after Harry narrated it for Matt. They sped off to the side to drag one of the retainers skating- laughing.

They may not have Christmas any more, but they had this.

**Author's Note:**

> And here is how Harry and Matt found out about each other. lol. Yeah, to much fun for me.


End file.
